1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to conveying devices, and particularly to an automatic conveying device for conveying objects automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
Conveying devices convey objects between two preset workstations. A conveying device can be slidably mounted on a preset one-way inclined tramway that is disposed between the two preset workstations. The one-way inclined tramway includes a top end positioned at a high level, and a bottom end positioned at a lower level. In use, the conveying device slides from the top end toward the bottom end automatically, and after the objects are taken away, the empty conveyer is slid back to the top end manually. Such a conveying device has a low transfer efficiency. In addition, because the tramway is inclined, gravity increases the force of the impacts and shocks on the tramway by the conveying device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.